Arisusa's Pokemon Adventure
by wizardartist44
Summary: This is the story of Arisusa, a girl from an unknown town in Hoenn, and her adventure of becoming a great Pokemon trainer. Starting off with a childhood buddy, Demi the Golbat.
1. Starting off!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon it's self or the Pokemon, I do own the character, who represents me. I actually do have most of the Pokemon in this story, including my Golbat/Crobat…Demi. I did this a few months ago when I was in a Pokemon, and thought I would submit this. I won't work on it frequently, only if I get in a Pokemon mood again or I just suddenly have ideas. I want to work on my Humanized (wiztail fanfic) more; just lately I really have been stuck on how to write it, I have ideas…but yeah. Oh well, enjoy.

"Arisusa! Are you ready to choose your starter?" Yelled a mother's voice.

An arm reached out from under the blankets, grabbed an alarm clocked and dragged it under the blankets.

A girl's voice came with a moan, "I still have an hour, and let me sleep longer."

"Ah honey," said the mother as she walked in and pulled the blankets off her daughter," you need to pack up, since you didn't do that last night, and feed your Golbat before you leave."

A Golbat flew in squeaking, and began to circle her. Arisusa sat up, laughed and opened her arms, "Good morning Demi! How's my baby this morning?"  
Demi smiled and flew into her arms. The mother smiled and sighed, "It'd be lovely if you took him along instead for your journey."

Arisusa looked down at Demi, pat him and shook her head, "He's not used to battling anyway. I just want to start fresh; Demi is too used to being at home."  
Demi frowned, Arisusa noticed and patted him again, "Don't worry, I'll come and visit you a few times."

Demi didn't frown more or smile, but continued to stay in Arisusa's arms as she finally got out of bed.

"Well…just get ready anyway," the mother said and walked out of the room.

Arisusa looked at the door to see her mother already gone; she shrugged her shoulders and put Demi on her shoulders as she looked through her closet for the perfect clothes to travel in.

"Ah, perfect!" She said, pulling out a purple shirt that showed her belly, light grey cargo pants, and a pair of black gloves that cut off at the fingers. She sat her Golbat on her bed and changed, she didn't mind for some reason that her Pokemon, male too, sat and watched her change. She walked over to her desk and picked up her hair brush that was sitting upon it, and brushed her hair to the right part. She had really short, dirty blond hair, and most of the bangs, that are really long, swerved over to her left, and our right. You could only see one of her blue eyes. Once she finally had everything on, she stretched and sighed, "Finally I can become a Pokemon trainer."

Demi tilted his head/body to the side, and made a noise. She looked over at him and smiled, "Ah yes that's right, feeding time right?" Demi smiled and flew out of the room, she chased after him.

---

Arisusa slipped her one strapped backpack over her shoulder, pulled her black shoes on, stood up and turned to her mother with a smile. Of course her mother was worried about her being out traveling, but she only smiled and wished her luck. Crobat only watched from a window as he watched Arisusa leave toward the Professor Willow's laboratory. Although, Arisusa did turn just for a second to see Demi looking out the window with a sad look, and then turn and leave. Arisusa was running, but she stopped and faced the now empty window.

"He…really did want to come with me didn't he. But he's just not cut out for fighting; he was almost killed the first time we tried. Although he did save my life," she said and looked down at her feet, "I remember, when I first met him he was really weak and not cut out for fighting." Arisusa tilted back her head and remember seven years ago when she was only three and found a sick Zubat.

.-.

Young Arisusa ran out of the front door screaming hateful words. She had gotten into a fight with her parents because she wanted a pet Growlithe, but they wouldn't let her.

"I hate you both!" she screamed one last time before running into the darkness. Of course, like all young children though, she eventually got lost. Three year old Arisusa pulled her arms close to her chest and whined as she feared something would come and eat her or something. She turned her head to the right quickly as she heard a squeak. Not a mouse like one, but one like a bat. She ran into the dark forest to find a tiny little Zubat on the ground shivering.

"Huh? Zubat? Are you not feeling well?" she asked as she picked it up and held it close. She put her tiny hand on this forehead, it was burning up.

"Uh oh…I better get you to mommy or even better Nurse Joy." She looked around with a concerned look on her face, she couldn't remember which was it was to the Pokemon Center, nor her home. The Zubat squeaked again as if saying "help me, please help me I'm scared".

Arisusa smiled, "It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you." She looked around and cuddled under a tree with Zubat. "Until it gets brighter out I won't be able to get home. It is my fault for running away, but if I hadn't I wouldn't have found you." Zubat looked up at Arisusa with a flushed face, even through its purple fur. Arisusa started to slowly pat him so he'd go to sleep, "It's funny though, why are you here? Don't most Zubats stay in larger forests or caves? You sure are small; I know I'll call you Demi!" She looked down at the Zubat that was finally asleep.

Within a few minutes her parents found her, she hadn't ran too far from home actually. But when they saw the Zubat in her arms, the fight started all over again.

"Honey its instinct! It'll get better on its own, you can't take it with!" The mother said, trying to take it from her but she only held it closer. All the commotion had Demi squirming and squeaking even more. Arisusa's father didn't do anything, he only watched Arisusa carefully to see how loving his daughter was to the small Zubat.

"But mommy, Demi is really sick! Please let me take him home."

"You already named it!? Ugh! No and that's fi-" but the mother was cut off from the dad grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"No," he said, "Let's see if our little three year old can manage. It can't be too hard, she needs to grow up."  
"But, she hasn't even start school yet!"

"Well the earlier she learns of responsibility the faster she'll learn at anything."

The mother only kept quiet as the three stood their for a few minutes, then the mother turned heel and started heading home, "Alright, you can keep him too if you want to."

Arisusa's face brightened, "Really mommy? Thank you! I love you VERY much!"

Her mother looked down at her with a smile, "Funny, I thought you hated me."

Arisusa laughed, "I was only kidding silly."

"Of course you were."

.-.

"And that's only how I found him," Arisusa mumbled to herself as she kept her eyes to the sky. She saw a Pidgey fly by, normally she'd get excited by the sight of any Pokemon…but she didn't even blink. "Heh, and then it was a three more years later that he evolved, but only to become poisoned too." She closed her eyes once again and remembered the time when she was six, and surrounded by angry Shroomish.

.-.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to step on your baby." Arisusa said as she backed away from a pack of angry Shroomish growled. Their bodies shook; she knew they'd release a stun spore or even worse, poison powder at her. But even without the stun spore, she was too stunned to move. She shook her head, her long hair flying and tears flying from her eyes "Save me someone!"

Demi, who usually picked Arisusa up from school but was a little late, twitched his big ears, he could hear her call. The small bat flapped as fast as it could to finally see her cornered by the Shroomish that were about to shoot an attack. Demi squeaked, and Arisusa looked up with a scared look, but then smiled, "Demi you came to save me!"

Demi smiled, swooped down and tackled a Shroomish. It only fell back as another stepped in font of it, it was about to release some powder, but Arisusa yelled out, "Use a bite! It's something I learned at school today, it's very powerful!" Demi nodded and opened its mouth; it bit down hard on the Shroomish. It hurt it, but also aggravated it even more. Purple powder came from the top of its head, Arisusa quickly covered her mouth but the Demi couldn't do anything. It let go of the Shroomish and fell over. But the Shroomish were still angry and wanted to launch another attack, this time at Arisusa. But Demi just got back up, and this time it began to glow. Soon his shape changed from bit to small, Zubat evolved to Golbat! Arisusa's eyes widened, she wanted to go over and hug him, but poisonous gas was still in the air so she didn't move. The now-Golbat flew up quickly, nearly fell but gathered up strength to stay in the air. This time he flapped his wings hard until the mushrooms started to fly away. He used whirlwind and now they were finally gone. Demi nodded his head as if saying "good riddance" but then fell over. Arisusa gasped, luckily the gas was gone too, and ran over to Demi. She scooped him up into her arms and cried.

"Oh no! Demi!" she ran over to him and held him close, "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking, I should have known they wouldn't like it! I'm sorry! Don't die!" Demi opened its eyes and looked up at Arisusa with a smile, he patted his wings against her back as if saying "it's alright, I'll be fine." She smiled and nodded, then ran home. She had some medicine to cure poisons anyway.

.-.

Arisusa's eyes shot open, she was thinking too much.

"Crap," she whispered under her breath and ran to the lab, "I hope I'm not late, Professor Willow is strict about being on time." Finally she disappeared down the street, Golbat was still watching. It sighed, looked over to see Arisusa's mother washing dishes, then back out the window. It looked at the floor, then back out the window with a determined face. He flew around the house and eventually found an open window and flew out.


	2. Let's Go Demi! Oh look a Lotad!

"I'm here!" Arisusa said in a huffing voice as she ran into Professor Willow's lab, "Sorry I'm late."

Professor Willow only nodded. She, like all the other professors, wore a lab coat; she had long strawberry blond hair and aqua colored eyes. "No need to worry, the three starters to choose from are right here."

There were a mix of Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto Pokemon sitting at the table. A Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, and a Mudkip. Arisusa stared down at them; she really couldn't decide which she wanted.

"To be honest," she mumbled, but Professor Willow could still here her, "I don't really want any of them."

"Oh, why's that?"

"I…I don't know. I guess none of them come to my interest, but I feel that I should start fresh with something else," Arisusa said, walking around the lab. She spotted something in a machine; it was a large, smooth rounded purple gem. "What's this professor?" She asked, pressing her hands against the glass of the machine.

"I'm not completely sure. It's rumored that a DNA Pokemon comes from this."

"So it's an egg?"

"No, not exactly. This gem is part of the Pokemon; it came from a meteor that crashed into the mountains a few days ago."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Arisusa said staring at it; she was really interested in it.

"I know," Professor Willow said, grabbing the trainer in beginning's attention, "Why don't you take that with you. Maybe it'll 'hatch' or how ever we could say it. But you still need to choose your starter Pokemon."

Arisusa frowned and looked over at the Pokemon sitting on the table, and then she looked out the window and gasped, "Demi!"

"Demi?" Professor Willow said, and followed Arisusa, who had ran out of the lab.

"Demi…what are you doing here?" Arisusa asked as she went over go grab him, but Demi knew she was going to grab him and take him back home, so he flew back and frowned.

"It seems someone's angry," Professor Willow said, "What happens to be the problem."

Arisusa sighed, "I bet I know why. Demi here has been with me since I was three, and now that I can become a trainer he wants to come with. But long ago when we first battled, because he saved me from Shroomish, he got poisoned. I'm afraid that it will happen again."

"Oh you shouldn't worry, that's why you always keep potions and such with you. Anyway its part of being a trainer, you have to train your Pokemon to prevent things from happening. You should know that your Pokemon is really attached to you."

Arisusa looked at Demi with a sad expression, he had the same. She was almost in tears; she ran over to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry. You can come with, if you really want to." Demi smiled and flew around happily.

"Well I guess you don't have to worry about a starter, unless you still want one…?" The professor said. Arisusa looked at up her Golbat, then back at the Professor and shook her head, "Nah, I'll have Demi as my starter."

"Ok then; now, so you want to take that gem with you right?"

Arisusa nodded, Demi looked at her in confusion. "I'll explain it to you later," she said.

"Alright, now let me give you a Pokedex, Pokeballs and a Pokenav. Attached to your Pokenav will be a sort of phone, contact me when something happens to the gem."

Arisusa nodded again and followed to get the things the professor was going to give her.

---

"Ok, I've got everything together," Arisusa said, zipping up her backpack and putting it back over her shoulder.

"Oh, but are you going to stick your Golbat into a Pokeball?" Professor Willow asked.

Arisusa looked up at him, then back at her professor, "I think he's fine."   
"Well, there are chances it could evolve, and Crobats are very large."

"Crobat?"

Professor Willow nodded, "Golbats only evolve to Crobats when they're very close to their trainers. Your Golbat could evolve any time soon."

Arisusa crossed her arms and went "hmmmm", then looked over at Demi. She pulled out a Pokeball, "I'll stick you in one of these just incase you do evolve. But for the time being you can stay out with me if you want!"

Demi nodded his head with a smile on his face, stood still and let the Pokeball catch him. Once it was confirmed that the Pokemon's data was one with the ball, she released him. Arisusa turned to Professor Willow with a smile, "Thanks again. I'll be sure to tell you when anything happens with the gem and such." The professor only nodded and watched as Arisusa turned around and started to walk off toward the next town. Ah yes, Arisusa lives in Hoenn. But she lived in a very small and unknown village, and Professor Willow was distant from the other professors, so not many knew of her. She did keep in contact with the other professors, but not many trainers knew of her.

"Alright, the first gym leader has rock type Pokemon. We probably won't be able to manage that well, so I'll need to find a water or grass Pokemon of some type." Arisusa said, "hmm"ing to herself again and rubbed her chin. Demi flew above her and looked around in search of Pokemon; all of them were bird or normal type. Demi sighed and landed on Arisusa's shoulder. She noticed and petted him, "It's alright. We'll find the right Pokemon eventually." Suddenly a stomach growling noise went off, and it was sounded twice as loud as normal. Demi and Arisusa exchanged looks, then laughed. They were both hungry, even if they had had breakfast not too long ago.

"I guess having the excitement of becoming a trainer has got me rather hungry," Arisusa said, setting her hand on her stomach. She looked around and saw a park.

"There! We can eat over here. Good thing I packed a whole punch of Pokeblocks and Pokechow too. I'll just eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I made this morning." She said as she sat her bag on a table and sat down on the bench. Demi sat at the table, put his wings to his side and watched Arisusa as she pulled out his food.

"Here you go," she said with a smile, Demi returned the smile and began to chew away.

Arisusa laughed, "With such a big mouth you sure can eat fast and loud too."

Demi blushed, but continued to eat anyway. Arisusa giggled some more, took a bite of her sandwich and chewed. She let the breeze run through her hair, she sighed it felt nice. Then she remembered something in her bag. She stuck the sandwich in her mouth and then dug through her bag. She pulled out the gem that was wrapped in a cloth; she removed the cloth and rubbed the gem.

"It's so mysterious, I really wonder what it is. It looks like an egg, but like a gem at the same time." Demi looked at it and tilted his head to the side. She sighed and put it back away and finished her sandwich. By the time she had a few bites left; Demi was already finished and looked about. A breezy blew and played with his blue, thin fur. He closed his eyes and let the wind play with his fur till he heard a small noise not to far off. He looked around, listening to the noise of a creature making a constant, non-changing tone "lo, lo, lo, lo" as if it were in a march. He looked at the ground to see exactly a Lotad walking in the grass marching about. It didn't have any followers or wasn't following any others; it was on its own, marching in circles. If Demi wouldn't have known any better, he would think it was retarded. But then he remembered his partner looking for other Pokemon to catch, so he tried to get her attention. At first he made a noise, and she only thought he wanted more food, which she didn't give to him anyway. Then he attempted at circling around her, but she was too busy observing the gem, rubbing it like it was an egg. Finally he decided to touch her with his wing, finally she looked up.

"What is it Demi!? Can't you see I'm busy?" She said, obviously annoyed. He circled around her again before flying above the Lotad marching in circles. She looked at it and tilted her head, "What's it doing? Is it retarded?"

She sighed, standing up and walked over to the confused thing. She stared down at it for a bit, seeing that it didn't see a shadow cast over it, and bent down and watched it, which still didn't see that she and Demi were watching it.

"Hm, I wonder what it is, oh…I know…I knooooow!!" She said, putting her fists to her head and banging them against her skull a few times, but eventually she gave up and pulled out the Pokedex.

"Lotad, a water and grass Pokemon. This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head."  
"A water _and_ grass Pokemon!? This is PERFECT!" Arisusa said standing up quickly, which still hadn't caught the Lotad's attention.

"Now," Arisusa said, putting her index finger and thumb to her chin, "Water Pokemon are mostly weak against electricity and grass, and grass are mostly weak against fire and flying. Well," Arisusa turned to Demi, who was already looking at her," you should do!"

With that she thrust her fist toward the Lotad, who continued to march, and yelled, "Use a wing attack on it, Demi!"

Demi nodded and flew toward it quickly, slapping its wing against the Lotad. Finally, it noticed it had company and obviously wasn't happy. It was right on its feet after being knocked over, and blew a water gun at Demi. Arisusa ordered him to dodge and bite the Lotad. Demi obeyed and only missed as the Lotad dodged too, causing the Golbat to have to spit out bits of grass and attempt at biting again. After the third time it managed and the Lotad stayed on the ground for a bit.

"Good, now try another wing attack!" Arisusa said, keeping her fists up in confidence.

Demi slapped his wings against the Lotad one last time, before it finally gave up. It was feeling lazy anyway. So Arisusa quickly dug out a Pokeball from her bag and threw it at the Lotad, and it was captured within three seconds.


End file.
